Magical Birthday
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: "Then we have to show Henry that magic can also create something beautiful." A story about a boy who created something beautiful without using magic. SwanQueen


I was thinking about how cruel the magic can be and then this idea popped up in my head. I wanted to write a story where magic is used to create something beautiful. Please, leave me a review with your thoughts and opinions, I really appreciate hearing what you think. English is not my first language so please forgive me for the mistakes.

The story is set somewhere in the second season.

 **Enjoy.** _Long live SwanQueen!_

 _P.S. I do not own Once Upon a Time. I do not (sadly) own SwanQueen. If I did they would be together by now. This story was written from a fan to fans._

 ** _Magical Birthday_**

Since Emma Swan has entered her and her son's life Regina couldn't get back to having calm nights and sweet dreams. She kept waking up scared that someone's taking the love of her life away from her, that there was a person trying to destroy what she's been working on so hard for so long. Storybrooke was her masterpiece after all and Henry played an important role in her life. He was her beloved son, the only human being she could love. After what she has been through Regina felt like there was no spare place in her heart for anyone else. This little boy kept bringing joy and happiness into her life .. well if she could actually tell how the real happiness felt. Now she must have accepted the presence of Henry's biological mother not only in the town she was properly proud of but also in Henry's life. And Regina being who she was she was absolutely not ready to share her child with this stranger.

This morning was no exception. Regina woke up from a bad dream, the drops of sweat running down her forehead. Her hands were shaking and she had no words in her mind to even simply describe the feelings that filled her heart. Was her heart still in her chest because all she could feel was a void spreading across her trunk. The palms of her hands searched for the place on her chest where she expected her heart to be. It was there and it was still beating. Rapidly and strongly. It was a good sign. Deep inhale flushed her lungs with oxygen and it calmed her down. It was some kind of a ritual she developed to calm herself down after going through a shock. Nothing else ever made her feel like that, hopeless and empty and scared except dreams like this one that she escaped from just few moments ago.

 _Calm down, Regina. You are the most powerful witch in this town. You will figure something out!_

Regina gave herself a pep talk and her lips created a wicked smile. The strength of her beliefs motivated her to keep fighting. If not for her own survival then at least for her son's. He meant everything to her and by saying everything there really was nothing else Regina could hold on to if she had lost him. This brunette woman decided to fight for her own happy-ending if it was the last thing she would do.

"Good morning, mom!" Regina closed her eyes when Henry's cheerful voice filled her ears. There were people who loved music because it could brighten their days. Henry was here for Regina to do what music does to everyone who listens to the tones. Her body relaxed and if she could she would spend the whole day just dancing around the house with her kid, listening to him singing and laughing. Oh, how much she wished to do just that.

"Mom? Do you know what day is today?" the door to Regina's room opened and Henry's head appeared with a big smile on his face.

"Hm, what could it be? Is it something important?" Regina said playfully, her lips turning into a big and loving smile. She knew Henry liked when they talked like that, acting completely goofy. Of course Regina knew what Henry was implying and it was nothing less important than his birthday. She already had plans for the whole day remembering all the previous birthday celebrations they enjoyed together. Every year she tried to surprise Henry with something extraordinary, something he couldn't expect. Nothing could bring her more happiness than seeing her own son smiling and feeling as happy as she could make him. Looking into her son's eyes she started to picture all the possible scenarios that they could follow during the whole day. In this happy and very much exciting moment Regina didn't even want to think about having their plans ruined by anything. But as long as she was a villain she knew that she couldn't get anything the easy way.

The magic of this moment when a mother and her son shared a couple of winks and smiles was interrupted by a door bell.

 _Oh, someone thinks they are brave enough to annoy me on this particular day?_

Regina got up from the bed, took her bathrobe from the stand next to the bed and followed Henry downstairs.

"It must be Emma!" Henry screamed from joy and jumped down the stairs. It made Regina worry that he would hurt himself but when she saw him balancing safely on the ground she calmed down. Sometimes when Henry got all fidgety it looked like he risked his health or even life by doing things that could actually cause him troubles. He was just a kid who was very easily distracted and excited by something. Or someone. It was Emma in this case. Only thinking about Emma Swan made Regina shiver. If she was about to see Emma's face when she opens the door she would have a really hard time to stay calm and try not to use magic in order to get rid of her. The brunette pushed Henry away from the door and then touched the doorknob convincing herself hard enough to let the invader in. Her mind was already flooded with words that she wanted to tell Emma and make her leave them alone but when she saw her son's happy face she just couldn't do it.

"Emma!" Henry rose his voice and still in his pajamas he ran towards the woman standing outside with her arms open. They embraced each other. Henry sank his nose into Emma's hair and took a deep inhale to feel the scent of her shampoo. He loved the smell of freshly washed hair and Emma's scent was his second favorite of them all right after his mom's apple-scented hair shampoo.

"Hey, kid. Are you ready for an adventure on this special day?" Emma cheerfully asked Henry and looked him in the eyes pushing him a little bit away to be able to see his face. Still holding his shoulders the blonde smiled and looked into the brunette's eyes. What she could see in the black pools didn't make her feel ok. She felt rejected, uninvited and unwanted like she has just interrupted something important. Emma was quite used to this kind of acting from the past years which she had spent in foster homes and social system. Now she didn't have to look for her family anymore, she finally found her parents but Henry was still here and she was more than ready to fight for him. Emma knew this fight wouldn't be easy considering how strong her enemy was.

"You are kidding me, right?" Regina finally found her inner strength to speak out loud after hearing what Emma just said. It felt like a trigger has been pulled deep inside her and her instincts told her to use everything she had as defense.

"I just want to spend some time with my son and celebrate his birthday with him. Is it wrong?" Emma tried to stay calm and handle this situation with ease. She knew that it was almost impossible to have a normal conversation with Regina and every time they were in a fight the only person who got hurt was Henry. Neither one of the women wanted to hurt him but it was hard to keep this thought on their minds when they got into arguing, especially arguing over their son.

"We celebrated all the previous birthdays together. I gave him gifts. You gave him nothing. You gave him up so now you have no right to take him away from me," Regina snapped at Emma and pressed Henry against her side to show the blonde that he belonged to her. Mixed feelings and emotions made the brunette grin and her victorious smile showed Emma how strong she felt. No matter what people thought about their town mayor Regina was always ready to sacrifice her reputation when it came to Henry.

"I was in a difficult life situation and I wanted to give Henry his best chance. You have no right to judge me. I am sure that if you have gone through what I had to you would understand. All I am asking for is few hours with my son!" Emma didn't want to start this day like this but Regina wasn't giving her any other choice. She was over-protective and kept Henry for herself. Emma understood but she also expected the woman to act like a decent human being and if not making exceptions for herself, she could make some for Henry. He deserved to enjoy his birthday not the argument between his moms.

"Please, stop arguing," Henry whispered and hoped that his wish would make his moms stop yelling and accusing each other of what they have done or haven't. It seemed that his weak and sad voice had no effect. Emma and Regina took few steps to stand closer and looked into each others eyes.

"I am sorry your life wasn't a fairy tale but it wasn't my fault that you weren't strong enough to take care of your own son. After you gave him up he became my business and quite frankly I think I did a god job taking care of him. This day is mine, come tomorrow if you want, miss Swan!" the brunette was too concerned with Emma's next move that neither she nor the blonde noticed that Henry's eyes were now filled with tears. If only his moms became friends. He would never ever ask for anything else for his birthday. Their friendship would be the best gift of them all. He turned around and ran towards the stairs.

"I don't want to celebrate my birthday!" he yelled and disappeared behind the closed door.

He was shaking not able to stop the tears from coming. He jumped into his bed covered himself with the warm blanket and tried to breath. He loved both of his moms but sometimes he couldn't stand either of them especially when they were arguing. It hurt him so much. The images of him, Emma and Regina being a normal family appeared in his mind and it made him want to cry even more. It seemed like the most unreal thing he could wish for.

Emma broke the staring contest with Regina when she noticed that Henry left. She lowered her head and her thoughts about what she and the brunette just did flooded her mind. The mayor also felt guilty.

"What did we do?" Regina spoke first which surprised Emma. She didn't expect Regina to reflect on the passed moment this way. She waited for her to yell at her blaming her for how she hurt Henry. Regina was well aware that it was also her fault. Through her selfishness she couldn't see how her behavior could hurt someone she loved dearly.

"This must end. We can keep fighting forever but if we do then we both will loose the only person we care about and this fight is not worth the loss." Emma tried to bring peace into this moment. As much as she hated it she needed to find a way to cooperate with Regina in order to bring victory for them all.

"What should we do?" Regina calmly accepted Emma's attitude and was open to suggestions.

At the moment when she found out that Emma was Henry's birth mother she couldn't see any kind of connection between her and the blonde but who would guess that one kid was able to unite two totally different people.

"Actually I had an idea," Regina suggested, stepped away from the doorway to give Emma enough space to step in. When the door closed Regina turned around to face the blonde.

"I am listening," Emma answered to ease the tension that they both have created and which had made them feel awkward.

"In the past few days Henry talked about magic a lot, about how magic is usually used only to hurt people or for casting spells and curses," Regina's eyes were tracing the hallway and when her sight finally met Emma's it felt like a completely new world of options was opening up to her. It made her shiver but on the other hand it also made her feel curious about the new possibilities.

"So then let's show him that magic can also create something beautiful," Emma whispered and smiled at Regina. They exchanged some uncertain looks and smiles and then they knew that whatever they would be doing it will be for their son.

Regina went upstairs to change her clothes and get ready to leave the house together with Henry and Emma. Henry. How is he feeling? Will he forgive her for being so rude at Emma? She put a cozy jacket on and knocked lightly on Henry's door. Regina peaked in and when she saw her son lying in his bed trying to hide himself under the covers the feelings of fear startled her. As a mother she disappointed him. As a role model for her growing child she failed. Now the only thing she could do was promising herself and her son to make everything right.

"Henry? I am sorry for what happened. Will you forgive me? I just .. I love you so much that I couldn't accept the fact that there could be another person who would like to spend time with you. I saw Emma as a threat and I was afraid that she would take you away from me," Regina sat down on Henry's bed, leaned closer to him to see his half-covered face. Henry looked at her. His eyes explored every single centimeter of her face and when a cute loving smile appeared on his mom's lips he rose up and gave her a hug. She sank into the embrace and felt how relief relaxed her tensed body.

"Me and Emma," Regina took Henry's hands into hers "we have a surprise for you. Will you come outside with us?" she finished the sentence. The idea of spending time with both of his moms made Henry feel like he was floating on a cloud somewhere up in the sky. He couldn't believe his ears and he almost asked the mamma mayor to repeat what she has just said. The little kid jumped out of the bed, changed quickly his clothes and put a warm jacket on.

"I am ready!" he stated and zipped his jacket all the way up to his chin. It was windy and cold outside. He hated the cold weather but as long as he was with his moms he couldn't care less.

Regina took his hand and made her way downstairs with Henry following her. When they reached Emma, she took Henry's other hand and they stepped outside all of them having big smiles on their faces.

"So what is it? Where are we going?" Henry asked trying to hide the impatience. He knew what his moms would probably answer but he had try, he had to ask. What if they unknowingly revealed at least a little bit of the secret. He was a curious kid after all.

"If we told you it wouldn't be a surprise, don't you think?" Emma answered and looked at Regina who smiled back. Whatever they had planned it must be big Henry thought because otherwise they wouldn't be so stealthy about it. They walked pass the Town Hall, the city library and went towards the fields just on the town edge. When their feet reached the grassy field they stopped. Henry looked around and with question marks in his eyes he looked at his moms expecting some explanation.

"I want you to turn around and close your eyes, just in case," Regina bent down to have her own face on the same level as Henry's.

"Trust me!" she whispered and took Henry by his shoulders and turned him around so now he was facing the woods. When Regina made sure that he couldn't see them she took few steps towards Emma and nodded. It was their sign to concentrate and create a magical birthday gift that will make Henry happy. Emma and Regina raised their hands and magic started to flow into the open space. Not even in a blink of an eye there was a big basket standing in front of them with countless colorful air-balloons hanging above it. When their work was finished the both smiled and went to Henry who was so excited that he couldn't stop jumping up and down.

"Can I look now? Please?" he screamed and was so eager to get a permission to turn around.

"Yes, now you can turn around." Emma spoke and the image of her overjoyed kid made her heart jump. Henry turned around so quickly that he almost fell down. He opened his eyes and when he saw the balloon his jaw literally dropped. He couldn't believe his own eyes.

"When I asked you if you were ready for an adventure I really meant it," Emma joyfully said and embraced Henry tightly. The corners of his lips went up and he felt like he would never stop smiling. He hugged Emma back and whispered _thank you_ into her ear. If there was no flying balloon waiting for him he would for sure stay in Emma's warm embrace for a little longer but the eagerness wouldn't let him. Regina came closer to the hugging duo and demanded some kind of attention. She also wanted to give him her gift.

"Dear Henry, you told me that magic is evil. Yes, sometimes it is and sometimes it's necessary for us to survive. But all magic comes with a price. This kind of magic me and Emma just used is pure light magic and the only price that we have to pay is to get in the basket and fly. My gift for you is showing you that magic can also create something beautiful. I love you, son. Happy Birthday." Regina finished her wish and tears filled her eyes. Henry's fingers gently touched Regina's cheek, he looked her in the eyes and then hugged her. This was the best birthday he has ever had.

"Happy Birthday, Henry," Emma wished Henry and showed him the way to the balloon. Henry took his moms' hands and led them towards the uncommon mean of transport.

"This is the best gift you could give me," Henry said and looked at his both moms.

"You mean this balloon? Well yeah but you still haven't seen the town from up above," Emma answered and had to admit to herself that even she was quite excited about this whole flight.

"No, I meant you. You talked to each other. You worked together. Not only magic can create beautiful things. It can also create friendship," he smiled and jumped into the basket with his moms following him.

"I love you, mom," he looked at Regina. She winked at him and tried to get them ready for the trip.

"I love you, mom," Henry now addressed Emma. The blonde bent down and kissed her son on the forehead. After all that happened in the doorway of Regina's house it seemed that everything was forgiven and left in the past. They were ready to enjoy the best birthday ever.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
